Travelling with pets even a short distance from home can cause confinement problems. Not all persons are pet lovers, and not all persons want other people's pets in their homes. One solution to the problem is to leave the pet outside tied to a tree or another fixed object. However, this solution is decidedly unsatisfactory, and may lead to other problems. For example, a tethered animal may fall prey to a stray. Accordingly, a need exists for a portable confinement or fence system.
The object of the present invention is to meet the above need by providing a relatively simple, readily portable gate structure for use with a length or lengths of fence to form a confinement area.
Accordingly, the invention provides a gate structure for use in a confinement area, the structure comprising frame means having means for releasably retaining the ends of a length or lengths of fence, door means pivotally mounted in the frame means for rotation between open and closed positions, and base means carrying the frame means for retaining the frame means and the door means in a vertical orientation when in use.